Small Things
by unknownseraphim
Summary: KrattyxYuan. It's short with a fluffy ending. It's Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it.


This drabble was a request based off of a song by Blink 182's 'All the Small Things'. I'm taking requests, so if you want...I'll go for it.

Disclaimer:I do not own the song, or Kratos, or Yuan, OR the renegades (which are Yuan's). If I did, then...well...I'd rule over the whole world. Mwhahahahahaha! get's hit in the head with a shoe OW! cough Right, um, here it is!

* * *

Yuan's P.O.V

* * *

Sighing, I shoved a rather large stack of papers aside. I just couldn't focus on anything like this. Kratos had released Origin's seal weeks ago, and he still hadn't even come to see me. There were rumors of him leaving for Derris Kharlan…without me…

He _knows_ where I am though!…He always knew where I was, constantly showing up when he shouldn't…he would never leave me,right? He know I miss him…right?

Shaking my head, I headed outside, welcoming the cool evening breeze that entered through the doors as the automatically opened.

_Maybe some fresh air would help me clear my head…_

Of course, that was just what I willed myself to think, I was really hoping for something, someone, else.

As I entered the desert the first thing I noticed was the moonlight shining so brightly that it cast a blue glow on _everything_. I gazed at the sky for a moment. There were so many stars out tonight…Kratos used to count the stars with me when I couldn't sleep…he used to hold me so close…

I averted my eyes to the sandy floor, where there weren't any reminders of him. The sand, a shadowy blue, gave off the illusion of footprints…ones that would be just about Kratos sized.

_What kind of torture is this?_

I closed my eyes, ignoring a certain picture appearing in my mind.

_Even the ground betrays me…_

Not even noticing I was moving, I began to make my south, letting my thoughts wander as I did.

Without Kratos that was all I _could_ do. Wandering around was all I would be good for. Perhaps I wouldn't even have the energy, the will to wander. With Cruxis gone, the Renegade's purpose would be completely defeated all together. Without Kratos… there was no point to my existence at all. I would have nothing to keep me going. I wouldn't have a power source, the one thing that kept me going around in circles, my little windmill.

Soon the feeling of rain reached my ears. It must have been raining for a long time, my clothing was completely soaked through, and I'd nearly made it to Triet.

I stared blankly into the distance. Perhaps Kratos really _had_ given up on me. Maybe his love for me had died out…

Helplessly, I looked over to the horizon, wishing I'd soon see Kratos flying towards me…but all I could see was sand…shaped like hundreds of his footprints….

It wasn't long before I tasted salt in my mouth, but I still couldn't take my eyes off the horizon…he might still come…

* * *

Once the sun began to rise, I decided to head back to the base. It was late, and I still had work to do, but just as I was turning around, something on the ground caught my eye. As I bent down to pick it up, I realized that it was a rose. I slowly got to my feet, not noticing the shadow behind me. Still, I knew Kratos was there…watching…

'_watching, waiting, commiseration'_

As I fingered the soft pedals, I became aware of the eyes on the back of my head.,

"You **do** know that it isn't very good for your health to be standing out in the rain all my yourself, right?"

_Heh, smartass…_

I felt my hands begin to tremble as I tried to hold my voice steady, turning towards my lover.

"Have you come to keep me company then?"

I finally looked up from the ground at Kratos. He tilted his head and smiled lightly.

"Of course"

I took a step towards the seraph before throwing myself into his arms, allowing the rose to fall to the floor silently. Kratos didn't hesitate in pulling me into a deep kiss. I could feel him undo my hair, allowing it to fall, straitening in the weight of the water almost instantly, becoming a smooth, soft curtain. It was the best feeling I've felt since…well, last time.

I placed my hand in his own feathery hair,and deepened the kiss even further,not even caring about the rising sun

'_Keep your head still,__I'll be your thrill,__the night will go on.'_

_my little windmill…_

After a long moment we broke apart. I couldn't help but feel the joy filling within me. He came for me after all. He cared about me. He loved me. He was mine…

Breathing heavily, I allowed the warmth of Kratos's body to flow through me while I leaned on his chest,

'_Say it ain't so'_

wrapping my arms around his neck,

'_I will not go'_

pulling him close to me,

'_turn the lights off'_

and whispering in his ear,

"_**carry me home"**_


End file.
